


FREE HUG!

by AXS1129



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXS1129/pseuds/AXS1129
Summary: 自从他们开始举办公益活动Free Hug起，有个叫Erik Lehnsherr的人总是去找当工作人员的Charles Xavier索要Free Hug。Raven对这个投机取巧的人感到非常厌恶，然而Charles却一副不在意的样子——真的不在意吗？





	FREE HUG!

**Author's Note:**

> 兔的复健小品……

“Charles，准备出发啦。”Raven一边整理着工作服一边探个头进哥哥的房间。坐在床边的Charles一直盯着笔记本屏幕，心不在焉地嗯了一声。Raven叉起腰，拖着长音叫他：“Charles——”

Charles如梦初醒地抬头，赶紧答应：“哦哦好，我马上。”他作势要盖上电脑，却被Raven迅速拦住了。

“你在看什么？”

“没有什么……”

Raven不等他解释，定睛一看，惊叫出声。

“啊这不是老是过来抱你的怪胎吗！你去翻人家Facebook干啥！”

Charles无奈地揉揉脸，“我只是看看啦……”他听见Raven没声音，抬起头，发现她用令人羞恼的眼神看着他。

“赌五毛你看上他了。”

“我没有！”Charles恼羞成怒，啪一声盖上屏幕，将电脑扔到床上，背着Raven穿上了工作服，忙乱地收拾着。Raven好整以暇地看着他：“Charles，我得告诉你，有很多变态通缉犯也长得很帅的。”

“噢对所以这个拿了三年物理系奖学金而且是我们学校荣誉志愿者的游泳名将就刚好是变态了？”

话一出口，Charles就感觉自己讲话不经脑子。果不其然，Raven目瞪口呆地盯着他：“Charles？！你连他底细都查清楚了吗？！你现在的状况很有问题啊！”Raven向后倒去，发出了“完了完了我哥完了”的呜咽声。她突然又坐起来，“Charles，你今天不许去，我给你请假！”

Charles的抗议还未出口，刚好路过的Kitty让他们都吓了一跳。“什么？谁要请假？”Kitty惊讶地问。Charles捂住Raven的嘴，笑着说：“没有，你听错了，Raven又打算旷掉明天的tutorial，我在阻止她而已。”他看了一眼快把眼珠子瞪出来的Raven，赶紧对Kitty说：“我们准备走了，你们先去吧，这次的募集箱我来搬！”Kitty狐疑地看着Charles，但还是高兴地回应：“好呀，那你们快点吧，别让大家等着了。”她把门轻轻一带，离开了。

Charles一松手，大口吸气后的Raven狠狠地打了他几拳。“好痛……你真是对你的妹妹毫无怜悯啊！”

Charles不予理会，赶紧收拾好东西走到门外，对Raven说：“你快点出门哦，我先走了，我还得搬箱子呢。”

Raven对哥哥这次毫不拖泥带水的动作感到万分惊讶。Charles扔下一句“记得关门”之后就无影无踪了。她生出一种感觉，这个Erik估计会阴魂不散好一段时间了。

 

 

 

///

 

 

      Charles跑到了离Raven更远的一个筹集区，Raven用蔑视的眼神将Charles射成了箭猪，他权当是玫瑰束。Ororo好奇地走过来问:“Raven你在看那边干嘛？”她得到一个怒气冲冲的回应：“啊。我那个恬不知耻的哥哥。”Ororo仔细想了一下，“啊，是不是因为老是来找他的Lehnsherr啊？”Raven猛回头：“你认识他？”

      “只是路上遇到而已，还挺帅的。不过人家也捐助款项很大，这人我觉得没什么问题啊。”

      Raven捏紧拳头，“哦吼，还为了勾搭我哥天天跑来捐款？有钱了不起吗！”

      Ororo汗颜又好笑地说：“你怕什么呀，你哥哥有魅力也不是一两天的事情了，你让他开心一点不好吗？”她离开之前还说了一句，“你这个妹妹真是一点也不可爱啊~”

      可爱？可爱没有用！可爱的话就会像Charles这样被大灰狼吃掉！做人就要做大灰狼！Raven内心反驳。

 

      虽然Charles心里一直期待着Erik的到来，但是他还是像以前一样耐心地跟路人宣传Free Hug的主题和捐助对象的事迹。跟他一个小组的是Alex和Hank，Alex分发传单分发得很无奈，但是前几天他猜拳猜输了，惩罚就是得发三天传单——得，活动也就一共五天，前两天他也在发传单，敢情这五天都当苦力了。Alex想借Free Hug抱小姐姐的计划落汤。

      “本来名字就叫Free Hug！顶多就是带着Free Hug的牌子，还要发什么传单！”Alex生气得快要把箱子拆了。

      Hank在一旁好心提醒：“这是学校让我们办Free Hug的条件，你当时还跟我们一起去的洽谈现场，你忘了吗？”

      怨念宣泄不得的Alex只能回家跟哥哥打架了。

 

      “啊！”Hank一个不小心将装着纸的箱子弄倒在地。Charles转身帮他捡起来，接着搬上桌子。他再度转过身的时候，差点把人撞了，但这人没有退一步，Charles为了让出位置却一时站不稳，眼看着要摔跤了。站在他面前的人扶了他一把。Charles抬眸，正是Erik，他正关切地注视自己。

      “啊！是你呀，Erik！”Charles不小心说出了他的名字。

      Erik惊讶地挑眉，“你认识我吗？”

      “啊……没有，只是听别人说的。”Charles尴尬地笑着。

      Erik像是没听见一样似笑非笑地凝视着他，这让Charles立马烧了起来，又移不开眼神。

      “那个，你今天也是想要Free Hug吗？”Charles还是打破了沉默。

      Erik如梦初醒，他犹豫地看看周围，然后乖巧地点点头。Charles笑眯眯地展开手臂，Erik看到这样的景象又像是想要笑似的，但仍是动作迅速地抱住了他。Charles的内心跑出了许许多多的花蝴蝶，这可能比之前的还要多。他只希望秋天的毛衣能阻挡他的心跳。可是没等他听到自己的，他就发现Erik的心跳得越来越快，而且很有力量。Erik还没有放手，Charles不知道该不该推开他，这个拥抱已经超过了一般时常了。

      Hank：“你说这次会不会超过三分钟？”

      Alex：“不知道，我已经不想看下去了。”

 

      Erik还是松开了他，Charles的失望来得跟Erik留在身上的温度降的一样快。不过嘛，他只是对自己有兴趣而已，也不是说非得做出什么行动呀。Charles调整好自己的心态，笑吟吟地说：“谢谢你！接下来的生活也要加油哦！”

      Erik看着他没有说话，脸崩得很紧。Alex跟Hank在后头找事情做，事实上一直竖起耳朵偷听。

      “我以后的生活可能不能加油了。”Erik一本正经地说。

      Charles疑惑地问：“啊？怎么了？”

      Erik像是鼓起了很大勇气，最终还是说了出来。“因为如果我不能跟你交往，我的生活就很难继续下去了。”

      Charles目瞪口呆，Alex和Hank拿出手机开始狂发信息。

      Erik依旧紧张地望着Charles：“所以……Charles，你……可以跟我去约会吗？”

      “抱歉，Erik，我……”Charles回答，Erik听见开头这几个字，眉毛都垮了下来。

    “Erik，我现在没有空，但是今天中午我就可以换班了，你愿意等等我吗？”Charles说完了整句话，俏皮地看着Erik的脸从阴转晴。Erik像是要晕了过去，眉开眼笑下绿色的眼睛炯炯发亮。“愿意愿意，你说什么都愿意。”

      Charles听到这句话，被他语气里的傻气逗笑了，他张开双臂，紧紧地抱住了Erik。

      “我每一次跟你拥抱，都不是为了工作哦。”

 

END


End file.
